Blizzard fever
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: A blizzard strikes Deedstown. And to make things worse, the Winchester's have a sick brother on their hands: Gold. The one who gets terribly sick. To make things tougher, they can't leave the house to get supplies, and Golds only getting worse...
1. Late night

**I feel bad for my poor Goldy... :(**

**But hopefully the story itself is ok. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silver looked up at the clock, finding it a little passed midnight now. He hated being awake this late, as Gold was always worrying about him staying up to late, but found he couldn't help it. He couldn't sleep... he kept having bad dreams, and he thought maybe some warm milk would help him calm down before trying to sleep again. He usually got bad dreams, and these weren't anything to write home on anyway, so he wouldn't trouble anyone about it. He'd just sit here until he could sleep again. Besides, he was sure the others wanted their sleep anyway. Heh... Septimus could probably sleep all day if you let him...<p>

Silver often found himself remembering recent events when he was alone and awake at this hour, as he enjoyed letting his mimd wander. Like for example, he was thinking of Rose and Aries. A while ago, his dad, Flash, had been generous to offer them the same treatment the Winchester brothers got when it came to finances. So long as they stayed out of trouble (anything like drinking or being evil), Flash would give them whatever they needed money wise. It was enough to give the siblings a nice apartment near the park. The demon knew the two would be happy there...

He also began to think of how cold it had been getting lately, and perhaps he should get Septimus a coat or something for the winter season. He'd hate to see his fiery brother walking home and shivering in the cold. Not to mention it was bad for his inner fire. He just didn't know what kind of coat to get him. Just a simple red one, or maybe something festive? Hmmm... if he DID get his brother a coat, he might have to bring Gold with him. Gold always seemed to know what everyone in this family wanted...

Then there was Fatch. Despite not ever hanging out with him very personally, Silver often found himself wondering how the prince dealt with everything around him. Like the soon to be coronation, where the vampire would become the new ruler of the underworld. King of creatures. That had to be one HECK of a role for one to take on. Sure Silver would become the king of hell when he came of age, but he would only be ruling the people in hells gates. The only one who could truly relate to Fatch's role and strife would be Septimus, who would become the guardian of earth. Silver didn't know how either of them would be able to handle something so... so... extraordinary.

A soft yawn could be heard from across the room, causing Silvers ear to twitch. Slowly he looked up from his cup, finding Gold standing at the other end of the table, his hair and feathers messy and unkempt. He looked very tired, truthfully. The angel soon sat down and looked at the white haired demon with a gentle smile.

" Hey Silver. "

Gold said groggily, offering yet another soft yawn.

" You're up late. Everything alright? "

Silver hated worrying Gold, especially when it really wasn't a huge deal. But he couldn't lie and say everything was alright. The nightmares DID shake him a bit, and he'd be lying if he said he was perfectly fine. So the question was... how would he tell him without causing him to freak out...?

" ... Yeah. "

He began gently, praying Gold wouldn't turn this into a big thing.

" Just had a few bad dreams. They weren't... BAD... but I couldn't fall back asleep, so I was hoping some warm milk would help. "

Gold blinked, and the other was almost afraid he wouldn't believe him. Again, it was the honest truth. But sometimes the angel worried a bit too much and didn't always catch the truth. Hopefully that wasn't the case here.

" ... Well... sorry you had bad dreams bro. "

Gold said softly, his wings fluttering behind him.

" Hopefully they'll stop when you're ready to sleep again. "

" Yeah. "

Silver said quietly, very relieved that Gold believed him. He really didn't feel like trying to prove himself right now. Not like he REALLY could anyway. The boy looked forward, noticing how tired the other seemed to be right now. His normally lively sapphire eyes were dull and lacked shine to them. His wings twitched behind him, and he looked like he'd fall asleep any second. Why was he up if he was so obviously tired?

" Hey Gold? "

The demon asked gently.

" Why are YOU awake? You're clearly tired... "

" ... Oh. "

Gold hummed, clearly still half awake.

" I was sleeping real good, but I woke up thirsty. Saw the lights on in here, and thought I'd check on you before I headed back in bed... "

Heheh... that was Gold for you. Always putting others needs above his own, no matter how much he didn't seem capable of doing them. He was always making sure everyone was ok in this family. Always making sure no one hurt them. Gold was the little ray of sunshine in this family. And honestly... if it weren't for him... Silver was sure their family would've fallen apart years ago. What could he say? Their family was very clearly dysfunctional. Gold was the very thing that held everyone together. And Silver wouldn't trade him away for anything in the world. He'd do anything for him...

Golds once dull colored eyes suddenly lit up, looking at something behind him. As he stood, Silver followed his gaze, soon finding what he was looking at as the angel stopped at he window.

" Silver... "

Gold whispered, clearly still in awe. Slowly Silver stood and walked over to the window as well. The duo looked at each other briefly before giving a bright smile, Silver speaking their thoughts.

" Snow... "

* * *

><p><strong>Such a cute ending here! Hope you all enjoyed peering into Silver's mind a little bit! ;D<strong>


	2. Snow day

**I need to get my writing mojo back. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>Silver smiled as he watched his brothers getting ready, slowly pulling on his own purple iron boots. The night had passed them, and he, and Gold, and Bronze, were all getting ready to head out and play in the snow. They had wanted Septimus to join them, but they knew it would be far too cold for him to do so. He was a fire demon, and staying warm was essential. They couldn't risk his fire going out. They did feel really bad for leaving him alone in the house, but at least he had Blitz, Murry, Angel and Rosalind to keep him company. Silver just hoped Murry didn't accidentally freeze him. His little show doggie meant well, but he could sometimes be a little careless. Heheh... just like Sonic really.<p>

Slowly the demons stood up and walked over to his brothers, a little amazed to find Gold wearing his normal attire. Now he himself liked the cold, but he wouldn't dress THAT lightly in the snow. He meant... Gold still had his coat and all, but would he be warm enough in just that...?

" ... Gold, maybe you should wear a bigger coat. "

Silver said softly, walking over to the coat closet and searching for a larger coat for his brother.

" Maybe something like...? "

The boy grabbed a large, slightly puffy white coat, which looked like it could very easily keep someone warm.

" This? "

Gold made a face at the mere sight of that coat, as if he were absolutely repulsed by it before zipping up his own.

" N-no thanks bro. I happen to like this one. "

" A-are you sure it's warm enough though? "

Gold frowned and began walking out the door. Silver was going to say more when a warm hand fell on his shoulder. Looking around, he found Septimus there, looking a bit seldom. Slowly the white haired Winchester turned to face his eldest brother, wondering what was wrong. After all, he'd think Septimus would be on his side with this.

" Silver, you were probably too young to remember but ah... "

Septimus said softly, soon poking his fingers together.

" When Gold was little, he had a much tougher time controlling his bipolar disorder. It brought him down a lot. Apparently dad gave him that jacket as a way to let him know everything, no matter how pointless it may seem, will always end for the better. "

" R-really...? "

Silver muttered, turning toward the door, finding Gold putting a giggling Bronze on his shoulders. He had always wondered why he always wore his coat. He never would've thought it was a gift from dad though... also, he'd always wondered why it was so small on him. He meant, the sleeves were so short they barely made it passed his elbows. The length of it downwards... well this was probably a coat meant to be a child's trench coat, which would explain why it was at least long enough to cover him. Still, Silver now understood why Gold had had it for so long. Must've had a great sentimental value for him.

Slowly shaking his head, the boy turned and began to head outside as well. After all... he knew how impatient Gold could be.

* * *

><p>Silver smiled at his brother Bronze's expression as they put the head onto their snowman, loving the child like glee the boy got when they finished the snow being. They had been working on him for a bit now and, needless to say, this had to be the BEST looking snowman Silver had ever seen. And he wasn't bragging or boasting, he was being straight. This snowman had a sweet smile on him, two cute charcoal eyes and a button nose (no quote intended), why, he and Bronze had outdone themselves.<p>

The demon began to wonder where Gold went off to. After all, he would've thought the rainbow angel would've loved to help them out with the snowman. Gold was usually the one to push them to make a snowman in fact. Where was he?

" Hey Silver! "

Turning to where the noise came from, Silver was instantly met with a snowball to the face. The demon backed up a bit instinctively, swiping the cold slush from his face, grinning evilly at his brother.

" Oh it is ON Gold! "

Almost immediately a snowball fight broke out, the brothers running into a triangle like state. And yes, even Bronze, the shy, kind little child, had got into it. It had became a war in a matter of seconds. Now to mention they had psychokinesis as well. The snowballs were flying aimlessly, striking their target with ease in many cases. And it was great.

Silver often found Gold and himself aiming more for each other than Bronze, who had a slightly unfair advantage with his forcefields. Not to mention they felt bad about hitting him in the first place. But through it all, they found themselves laughing hard and throwing with all their might.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Gold took another approach. The rainbow angel took a runners stance, a stance Silver knew all to well.

" G-Gold! "

He stuttered, standing up straight and blushing furiously, despite how cold he was.

" Gold no! "

His words fell onto deaf ears, for in that moment, Gold dashed forward and straight up TACKLED Silver, the duo soon summersaulting down a small hill, landing with Gold on top of Silver. But the tackle itself wasn't what frightened Silver; no, it was what came after that he feared. The angel finally made his true move, and began to tickle the others sides. Silver shrieked and began to laugh uncontrollably, trying to shove the other off. Unfortunately, Golds tail had his arms pinned above his head into the ground.

Silver took a large breath, finding it a bit hard to breathe. This was why he hated being tickled, he could never seem to catch his breath. During or after. So, naturally, it was a great relief when Gold finally got off.

The demon panted violently, trying to get some air back into his system, looking up to find Gold picking up his coat from the ground. Strange, Silver hadn't even noticed it had flown off of him. The angel soon offered the other his hand, to which Silver didn't hesitate to accept.

" H-hey guys! "

Upon hearing that shaky voice, the pair looked up the hill, finding Bronze smiling at them gently.

" Septimus wants us in now before we get to cold! "

" He actually came out?! "

Silver and Gold yelped simultaneously, looking at each other in worry, before looking back towards Bronze.

" Yeah. He was wearing that puffy coat Silver offered you earlier Gold, but yeah. Don't worry, he seemed just fine. "

Each heaving a sigh of great relief, the duo soon looked at each other and laughed, slowly trudging their way up the snowy hill.

* * *

><p>The trio were pleasantly met by the smell of hot chocolate, finding three mugs set on the table, Septimus holding a mug himself. He seemed quite proud of them, and he was smiling warmly at his brothers.<p>

" Sorry to spoil the fun guys. "

The fire demon said sheepishly, his ears twitching lightly.

" But I thought a nice cup of hot chocolate, a roaring fire and a good movie was in order. "

" You wanted to hang with us too, huh Seppy? "

Silver turned to Gold, who was smirking in a knowing way to their eldest brother, turning back to find a rosy blush upon the others face. Silver smiled himself, placing his hands on his hips.

" How about "Despicable Me"? Sounds like it could be fun. "

The others seemed to perk up to this idea, getting the snowy haired demon to smile.

" Cool. I'll go get it in a second. I just wanna try out this hot chocolate. "

As Silver brought the hot liquid up to his lips (hot drinks didn't bother him), he was very pleasantly surprised by it's taste. It held a strong taste of chocolate, yet it had enough milk in it to balance it perfectly. Not to mention the marshmallows were a perfect touch as well.

" Mmmm... "

Silver hummed, taking another sip as he headed off to go get the movie.

" So good... "

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... the Winchesters had a nice snow day, didn't they? I hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	3. The blizzard falls

**Mmm... not sure what to say. But I'm still glad I'm keeping a one chapter lead! :D**

* * *

><p>" ... Oh! "<p>

The two brothers jumped (Septimus and Silver, as Bronze can't hear) and immediately turned to the voice that had startled them so; Gold's. The rainbow colored angel looked like he was incredibly embarrassed, red face and smiling nervously. It was funny, but it made the others nervous too. After all, it was very seldom Gold looked like this.

Slowly Silver stood up straight, placing the DVD on the stand instead of in the blue-ray player, and walked over to his brother.

" What is it Gold? "

Gold's face seemingly grew brighter to this question, giggling nervously.

" ... I forgot to buy groceries. "

Almost immediately the room erupted in laughter, amazed at Golds forgetfulness. The angel wasn't normally like this, so it was hilarious now. The angel snickered a bit himself before hopping over the couch and grabbing his coat, swinging it around and slipping his arms through the sleeves.

" I'm gonna go take care of that guys. Where did I leave those keys...? "

" Oh! "

Silver squeaked, standing on his toes, reaching for the hook above the fireplace.

" Right here bro! "

" Gold has a CAR?! "

Septimus yelped, sounding incredibly surprised. Silver turned to look at him from over his shoulders, grabbing the keys, totally forgetting that Septimus didn't know Gold had a license yet. The reason being there WERE times when Gold didn't feel like walking, or he literally couldn't fly somewhere due to a hurt wing or poor weather. And since they were a semi large family, Gold went to drivers ed for a while until he got his license. Which, to this day, Gold was still surprised he'd managed to do. Poor angel needed to have some confidence in himself when it came to tests and remembering things...

Silver finally smiled at the fire demon and nodded, walking over and handing Gold his keys. Septimus tilted his head a bit, clearly wanting to see the car. Silver and Gold looked at each other before smirking, grabbing the demons wrists and pulling him to the garage.

Turned out it was a blue Kia forte, and it was clearly well cared for. It had a shiny coat, and was completely clean. Silver and Gold turned to Septimus, finding the demon adoring the vehicle, and they could've sworn he was drooling too. The duo laughed, their laughter soon snapping Septimus back to reality. The demon boy blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet.

" I-it's... a very nice car Gold... "

" Jealous? "

Gold mocked playfully, getting the demon to stomp his foot, his hair flaring up.

" No! "

" I can tell you're ly-ing. "

The angel said in a sing song tone, getting Septimus to huff and walk out of the garage in a huff. Silver and Gold looked at each other again before bursting into laughter, the angel popping into the drivers seat. Silver quickly teleported to that side of the car, bending down slightly and leaning close to the other.

" Want me to come with you Gold? "

The demon asked softly his cute white tail wagging behind him.

" I'd love to keep you company. "

" Nah. You go enjoy that movie bro. "

Gold answered calmly, smirking and poking the others nose.

" I won't be long. "

* * *

><p>Silver looked up at the clock again, unable to remain calm. Gold had been gone for an hour now, and Silver thought he'd be back by now. Was an hour what he considered "not long"? Cause if he did, the demon would force him to give that word a different definition. Not long, shouldn't mean an hour.<p>

The movie was almost over by now, and Silver couldn't help but feel worried about his brother. Again, it had been an hour. What if Gold was having trouble driving home through the snow? What if he got lost? What if some guy tried to rob the grocery store and shot Gold to get to the register?! ... Ok, thoughts like that weren't helping. But the point was, Silver was seriously considering going out and making sure he was alright.

Rotating so he was sitting on his knees, the psychic pushed the blinds aside, terrified when he saw how much it was snowing. It was coming down so hard... it was a blizzard!_ 'And Golds right out there in it! ' _He thought in a panic, springing from the couch and rushing for the coat closet. _' He's in trouble, I just KNOW it! I need to go find him and-! '_

A blazing hand roughly grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to remain still. He instantly knew it too be Septimus. Immediately he jerked away from the older, glaring daggers at him.

" Don't try an stop me Septimus! "

Silver spat and, he could've sworn his eyes had turned red in anger.

" Gold is out there in this weather, and I need to help him! "

" Silver, be rational about this! "

Septimus hissed, his own temper boiling as hot as his hair.

" We don't know where exactly Gold is, and it's a blizzard out there! What if you got lost, huh?! You'd be perfectly camouflaged out there! What good would you do Gold if you wound up dead because we couldn't find you either?! "

Silver took a few steps back, his red fading away, realizing Septimus was absolutely right. He DIDNT know where Gold was now, and if anything happened to himself no one would be able to find him. He blended in perfectly in the snow thanks to his white hair and half white shirt. And if anything did happen to himself, Gold would blame himself for it forever. Was it possibly better just to wait here? Wait here and hope Gold could find his way back?

* * *

><p><em>Gold grunted, his wings flapping violently against the winds, trying to keep himself airborne. <em>

_His car had slipped off the road a few miles back, thankfully not harming himself or others, and he had no choice but to try and fly home. However, he hadn't even had his wings for a year yet, and they still weren't completely used to flying in these sorts of conditions. They hurt, they burned, they froze and they ached... he wanted to stop. Bit he was sure he caused enough worry for his family as it was. He couldn't give up now. Just a few more miles, and he'd be home. _

_Suddenly the angel heard a sickening crack in his wings, causing him to cry out and fall face first to the ground. _

_Gold groaned a little, slowly sitting on his knees and wiping snow off his face. Turning, he watched his wings as he tried to stretch them far enough to get back in the air. Unfortunately they couldn't open very far, and they were too numb and cold to move anymore. But on the bright side, they weren't broken or sprained. Just frozen. With a sigh he folded them up, reaching across the ground and grabbing his fallen grocery bags. Looks like he'd be walking then... _

* * *

><p>The three Winchester's held each other close, Septimus thankfully cooled down a bit due to the worry he held, and waited in high hopes of their brother coming through the door soon. Another hour had passed, and they almost began to fear the worst. Not to mention the darkness around this house didn't help. The power had gone out thirty minutes ago. The only comfort they had was the radio now... and needless to say, it only made things worse.<p>

_" This is one doozy of a blizzard Tom. "_

The reporter said simply.

_" Looks like it'll last for a week too. Everyone is encouraged to remain in doors and try to wait out the storm. I sure feel bad for the poor suckers caught in this... "_

With little to no warning, Silver mentally lifted the radio and threw it into the wall, shattering it to pieces. Although, Bronze and Septimus said nothing, as Bronze couldn't hear it, and Septimus probably would've done the same.

Silver couldn't take this... he needed to know if Gold was ok. This storm was dreadful, and Gold was caught in the thick of it. And as much as he hated it, Silver began to assume the worst...

After what seemed to be an eternity, the door SLAMMED open, the three turning to find a very exhausted looking Gold there, panting and keeping a hand on the door as if for support. The trio immediately rushed to his side, Silver helping him get a better balance, Bronze taking the bags, and Septimus shutting and locking the door.

Gold turned to Silver, looking as though he was going to talk before he closed his eyes, slumping a bit into the others arms.

" Woah- woah- hey! "

Silver yelped playfully, offering the other the best smile he could give.

" No fainting! Now come on, let's get you into something dry. "

Gold mumbled something, soon opening his tired eyes to look back at his wings before clenching his eyes shut again. Strange, sparkling lights engulfed his wings and in a matter of second they were gone, Gold sighing in great relief. And Silver knew the angel was wanting to lay down soon, as he always made his wings vanish before doing so. The demon smiled before leading the older to his room.

* * *

><p>By the time Gold had gotten into his pjs, Septimus and Bronze had prepared the living room for their tired angelic brother. The fire in the fire place burned hotter, there was hot chocolate on the table by the couch, and the couch itself has a pillow and countless blankets on it too keep Gold toasty for a while. And the tired angel could only smile as Silver helped him into the blankets, the others smiling as he melted into the fabrics.<p>

Silver slowly say beside the other, offering a gentle smile. He wasn't going to make a big thing about this, but he just had to know.

" Hey Gold? "

He began softly.

" Why didn't you call any of us for help? "

Gold blinked, his sapphire eyes losing their shine, indicating he was very quickly growing more tired and drifting off into sleep.

" ... Couldn't get service... "

He mumbled.

" Besides... didn't want... any of you... out in that blizzard... "

Silver smiled warmly at that; even when faced with a huge blizzard, Gold still put everyone else's well fare first. That's what he loved about his brother. He was so sweet and caring... patting the angels hand softly (or what he assumed was his hand), he soon stood up and ushered the others out of the room so the angel could sleep. After all... he deserved his rest after all of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... this put a smile on my face. I hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	4. Not well

**I'm not sure what to say. I just feel like this might be an... interesting chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silver yawned, scratching his lower back as he stretched it out, still having a bit of trouble waking up. The night had passed, and thankfully it seemed as though the power came back on as he slept. It was nice and bright in the house now despite the blizzard outside, and it was nice and toasty. Thank goodness for that too, as both Septimus AND Gold needed the warmth.<p>

As the psychic walked into the living room, he found Gold still curled up in the blankets, looking like he was still very tired but content. Silver hoped he was feeling better... he honestly didn't look it. Maybe he was a little too warm now? His face was awfully flushed... slowly, not really wanting to, Silver walked over to him and gave his shoulders a gentle shake. Gold groaned, his eyes clenching shut and his face nuzzling into the fabrics before he opened his eyes. Sapphire irises rolled up to the meet neon yellow ones, before the their owner pushed himself into a sitting position.

Gold took a deep breath, stretching his back out and sighing, looking at Silver with tired eyes. Perhaps he was still feeling off from the day before...

" Morning bro. "

Gold said softly, yawning as he continued.

" What time is it? "

" Um... "

Silver hummed, looking at the clock.

" ... About 9:30. "

" D***... "

The angel cursed, shakily getting to his feet. His legs shook so bad as he stood, and he looked like he'd fall over at any minute now. Silver bit his lip, hoping this wasn't the case.

" I-I need to get started making breakfast... "

As the angel walked over to the dining room, he suddenly leaned too far to the side, using the wall to catch himself. Immediately Silver teleported to his side, forcing the older to look at him.

" A-are you alright Gold? "

" Heh... still a little shaky from flying and walking through the snow yesterday... sorry bro... "

Silver bit his lip again, now locking his arms around the others torso, pulling him back towards the couch.

" Well, how about you rest a little longer then? I'll make breakfast. "

As the demon shoved the angel to the couch, Gold made of face, as if the movement alone cause him serious discomfort. Like... it physically bothered him to sit down so fast. Now Silver had begun to wonder again if something was wrong. Gold didn't make faces like that unless the problem was serious. Did his body still feel numb, or was it stinging like when one comes into a very warm house after being out in the cold for a long time? If it was, that had to be horrible.

Trying to place the cause of his brothers discomfort, Silver began to notice a few more features he hadn't earlier. Golds face was still flushed out despite being out of the blankets, he was sweating considerably, he was shaking and he kept his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach. His eyes were also hazy, meaning something was very wrong.

A terrifying thought struck the demon; was Gold, maybe... sick? It would make sense, considering he was walking/flying home in a blizzard the other day. But Silver still prayed he wasn't. Again, Gold didn't get sick often, but it was always terrible when he did. The poor guy often times couldn't even lift his head he got so sick. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the psychic decided to try and see if Gold would be honest with him. Gold often lied when he was sick so people wouldn't worry about him.

As Silver went to speak out, he was surprised when Gold beat him to the draw.

" Hey Silver? "

Gold said softly, his voice softening greatly, signaling he might be losing his voice. Silver straightened up a bit, giving him his undivided attention.

" Yes Gold? "

" ... Remember... when you told me... to tell you when I wasn't feeling well?... "

Silver felt his heart drop, realizing he had been right. But he did feel slightly relieved to know Gold was honest about it. The psychic slowly sat next to the other, gently pressing a hand to his forehead. He was SHOCKED at how warm it felt. Considering how cold he'd been yesterday, this was ridiculous.

Silver was going to need a thermometer... levitating over the first aid kit they kept on the fireplace mantle (they got hurt often), and began digging for the thermometer.

" ... So! "

The demon began lightly as he searched.

" Symptoms? "

" Ah... "

Gold sighed, looking up towards the left.

" Light headed, shaky, warm and cold, sore throat, stuffed nose, slight ring in the ears, sick to my stomach and... yeah that's it. "

That sounded bad... finally the demon grabbed the thermometer and had Gold put it in his mouth.

As they waited, Silver couldn't help but worry about if this illness would get worse. Worse to the point poor Gold wouldn't be able to lift his head. Or to the point he couldn't breathe. Or even to the point he even... fell into a coma... or even worse... he might even... d... d... No, Silver couldn't bear to think of that... Gold would be fine because he was always fine. Because no matter what he always pulled through. He always pulled through...

Finally the thermometer beeped, Silver carefully grabbing it from the angels mouth and checking what it said. _' 104 degrees... '_ Silver thought grimly. This was not good... Gold had only had this temperature a few times, on rare occasions higher, but it was always bad. This was a high fever, borderline dangerous. The angel needed help...

Silver took a deep breath, trying to remain calm for Gold's sake and gently laid him down on the couch.

" Gold, I want you to rest ok? "

Silver said softly, hoping not to upset Gold's already quite sensitive ears.

" You're very sick, and I'd hate to see you out any strain on yourself. "

Gold blinked, offering a gentle frown. Clearly he was upset, and the other hated seeing him upset when he was sick. Slowly the angel sighed, snuggling into the blankets.

" Alright bro... "

The angel murmured, looking up at the demon with pleading eyes.

" C-can you, maybe, bring Septimus and Bronze in here later on so we can watch a movie? Or even... play a video game together...? "

Silver smiled at his brothers words, giving him a gentle pat on the knee.

" Of course Gold. But for now, you need to sleep. "

" ... M'kay... "

As the angel began to slip back into dreamland, Silver sighed and stood up, straightening out his jeans. Now for the fun part... telling Bronze and Septimus without upsetting them...

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, my poor baby's not feeling well. I should make him a pie... :3<strong>

**Hope this chapter was alright. I started strong, and then I... kinda failed near the end... ^_^"**


	5. Worry

**I have taken a small break from drawing, so hopefully I can work a nice long time on my chapter(s). Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Septimus sighed greatly, slamming his fiery fist against the nearest wall in pure frustration and despair. Although, Silver couldn't blame him. He was sure everyone was feeling the same. He was just glad there was a flame resistant spell not he house, so nothing inside it (besides the fireplace) could catch on fire...<em>

_A half hour had passed since Gold had fallen back asleep, and Silver had finally woken up Septimus and Bronze, telling them of Golds condition. Needless to say, the two shared Silvers worry and concern. Again, they all knew how bad Gold could get when he was sick, and they were in a bit of a predicament when it came to taking care of him now. They couldn't go out to get supplies, the house would be difficult to keep warm, and they were SURE they didn't have the right medicine to help him. Not to mention Gold already HAD a really high fever. They couldn't let that fever get any higher... they couldn't get him to a doctor if it did... _

_They were really just going to have to do the best they could... they had no other choice... _

* * *

><p>Gold sniffled, relieved when Silver finally left the room. He loved his brother to death, really, but he didn't want his little brother to see him like this...<p>

Despite making his symptoms sound like no big deal, in truth, he felt like hell. He felt like he was going to be sick at any minute. He felt like his head was trying to kill him. He could hardly breathe, and he couldn't fall into a much needed sleep. He hated being sick... he always had... not to mention Silver had no doubt already told Septimus and Bronze that he was sick. He hated worrying everyone like this... especially Silver.

As much as Gold worried about Silver, Silver worried about him too. Gold didn't do well in school, so Silver often helped him with his homework. He barely got his driver's license, and only got it because Silver helped him learn the proper terms. And he often times felt like attacking people for being stupid, and Silver helped him learn to control his frustration properly. But as much as Gold appreciated all of it... he hated worrying the other. He accepted it, and it made him happy to know his little brother cared so much, but since Silver had demon souls sealed inside of him, that much worry was bad for him. And Gold would hate to see him get possessed by one of his demons...

Gold took a deep breath, grabbing the back of the couch and pulled himself up, trying not to groan at the obvious discomfort. Everything hurt... taking as deep of a breath as he could, the angel stood up, feeling as though the entire room were spinning. It did nothing to help his head and stomach either... lightly gagging, the boy tried to make his way to the kitchen, using the walls for support. No one was here, after all, and he needed some water. He certainly wasn't going to yell when his throat hurt...

Turning on the tap, he stretched his tail over to open the cabnets and to grab a glass. After it was filled with water, Gold slowly took a sip, working his way back into the livingroom. However, before he could make it to the carpeted room, he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his stomach, the glass shattering upon hitting the ground. And poor Gold didn't have the heart to try and get up... he could already tell he'd had a minor "accident", since he landed on his stomach... it was so embarrassing...

Naturally this noise attracted his siblings, and Silver and Septimus were a this side in an instant. The duo locked his arms to their shoulders and lifted him from the ground. Naturally they were probably a little disgusted by the fact Gold couldn't control himself as he hit the ground, but he knew they'd be understanding.

He soon felt his back collide with the soft fabrics that WAS the couch once more, sighing blissfully as his brothers covered him up with the blankets. Perhaps he shouldn't have moved after all... he'd caused more trouble than he would have if he'd just called out for them... now they were probably freaking out.

" Gold, are you alright? "

Silver asked softly, and the tone of his vonce simply broke Golds heart. He hated hearing Silver so... sad... or worried... his little brother shouldn't have to worry in such a way... putting on the best smile he could, he gently took hold of the boys hand, trying to reassure him.

" I'm fine bro. "

He wisped, realizing how scratchy his voice sounded.

" Eh... s-sorry bout the... mess... "

" Gold, don't apologize for that! "

Septimus yelped, as if he found Gold was being ridiculous.

" Not like you had much control over that! "

Gold sighed, lightly closing his eyes and rolling his head towards the back of the couch.

" Still... "

" Gold, please call us when you need something. "

Silver said sternly.

" We'll set up a bell or something, but we don't want you moving an inch off this couch. Ok? "

" ... Alright Silver... "

Gold could tell Silver and Septimus had noticed his depressed like tone, but he couldn't be bothered to explain why. Here he was trying to do things on his own to prevent them from worrying too much, and then he tripped and made things worse. Now they didn't even want him off the couch. This... was going to be a treacherous few days of recovery...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Goldy, that couldn't have been fun. Hopefully this chapter was alright though. <strong>


	6. Ice bath

**My poor baby... stories like this make me feel so bad for the characters I'm torturing. At least they end happy though. :')**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Silver felt Golds forehead, frowning greatly at the fell. He'd seemingly grown warmer than the day before, and it was beginning to bother him. He needed to find a way cool him down... if he didn't, then Golds fever would only rise. So, despite the knowledge of Golds obvious protests later, he scooped the angel into his arms, cradling him like a young child really, and began to carry him away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gold moaned slightly as he seemingly felt something surrounding him, trying to shrug it off. He was too tired to focus on it... he just wanted to sleep... he almost welcomed the warm surrounding him. He assumed Septimus had picked him up and was bringing him to his room. Admittedly the angel could tell how much he was sweating, but at the same time he felt cold. Tired. And the heat the supposed demon was giving off the same, welcoming comfort like his room back in heaven. It was peaceful...<em>

_This world around him wasn't really all that peaceful... but it was calm. And quiet. And... on fire...?_

_It took him a minute, but he realized he was in heaven. And it was burning softly in hellfire and regular fire. Perhaps it had been burning bright a moment ago, but it was calm now. Serene. Almost... sad... like whoever had summoned all of it had grown tired or sad, and the flames fell as they did. _

_Hearing the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath, the angel wiped his head around, finding a terrifying sight. Septimus was on his knees with his back towards him, looking like he was absolutely heart broken, and Pyro was creeping up on him, an angelic sword in his hands. _

_Catching on quickly, Gold began to scream at his brother, praying he'd run away. But his words faded into the silenced wind. He tried to run and warn him, but his feet had seemingly melted into the clouds. Gold soon clenched his eyes shut, out of options. He couldn't bare to watch... _

* * *

><p>Gold immediately shrieked the minute he was placed into the icy cold bath, squirming and trying to get out. But Silver was prepared for this, and grabbed his sides, preventing him to do so. Again, he hated having to do this, especially since the latter had been in an icy blizzard not too long ago. Not to mention Gold hated the cold in general. But this fever was getting critical...<p>

Gold started whimpering rather pathetically, probably trying to make Silver cave in. Much like Bronze and Silver himself did to get Gold to cave in, only they used the puppy eyes. And not only that, but Silver would not cave in. He'd remain tough... he had to.

Slowly, slightly unwillingly, the demon used his psychic abilities to lift up some water and poured it over the others head. Gold started giving off soft cries now, sniffling and giving hiccups. And it was pure torture for the demon. He hated this... Gold sounded absolutely miserable...

Thankfully Gold soon stopped resisting, allowing Silver to clean him up a little too. After all, Gold wasn't going to be able to leave the couch much, so he really needed to get cleaned up, as the demon wasn't sure when the angel would feel up to a shower or something. Besides, a little soap wouldn't kill anything.

" D-d-did you r-r-really have to d-drop me in h-here when I st-st-still h-had my pjs on...?"

Gold stuttered, getting Silver to flush slightly at the question.

" Dude, I'm not undressing you. "

Silver spat, purely out of embarrassment. Gold chuckled softly, his face regaining a bit of color.

" Th-that's n-n-not what I w-was... g-getting at... "

The demon now chuckled a bit himself before deciding the angel had had enough. Carefully he helped his brother stand and gently had him step out of the tub. Gold soon slid to the ground, arms around his waist, shivering more than Silver would've liked. The demon passed Gold the clean clothes he'd lined up for him, turning around quickly afterwards. He could hear Gold laughing at him again.

" Dude, come on. "

The angel teased.

" We're BROTHERS. Besides, it's nothing you haven't already seen alre- "

" AH! "

Silver yelped, grabbing his ears and bending down slightly, his face as red as a cherry.

" I'm not listening! LalalalaLA! "

Gold straight up laughed now, embarrassing Silver to no end. But he was still relieved to know Gold was happy enough to crack jokes and laugh.

* * *

><p>After Gold's icy experience, the demon began to lead the older to his bed room, as he was sure Gold's extremely soft bed and heating blanket would be more appealing than the couch. Gold fell onto his bed in an instant, moaning and snuggling into the heating blanket. In truth, the angel was looking a LITTLE better. Not by much though. His face wasn't nearly as red anymore, and he'd kept a little color in them after the ice bath. So all and all he was doing a little better. And Silver was very glad to see it.<p>

There was... ONE thing troubling the demon though. Gold was breaking out in a sweat. A cold sweat. There was no way he'd gotten that warm that quickly after an ice bath. Perhaps the angel was feeling queasy...? Silver didn't know. The angel could also be worried about something. He had a harder time telling with Gold. Perhaps he could try reading his mind...? Silver didn't do this often, as Gold hated it with a passion, but he was getting very worried about his brother.

Closing his eyes lightly, he began to focus the best he could. And thankfully he began to hear his brothers voice in his head._ ' Did I... ' _Gold was thinking. _' Have a vision...? oh dear Flash I hope not... oh please tell me that wasn't a croak dream... ' _Silver slowly opened his eyes, horrified at what thoughts he was hearing, and found a terrifying sight. Gold had broken down, and was sobbing quietly into his hands. Panicking slightly, the demon rushed to his side and threw his arms around the other.

Another thing about Gold... even though he was naturally a walking mood swing, it was even worse when he was sick or stressed out. And now, it was clearly both.

Silver decided he wouldn't press this, as Gold was clearly incapable of answering him right now. Besides... it wasn't like he COULD ask him right now anyway. Gold must've felt so tired and stressed out, he'd fallen asleep already. So Silver simply tucked him in and turned to leave, unable to help but wonder who Gold saw in his apparent vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, that would be tough. Seeing visions like that. Especially if they're about your family. :( <strong>


	7. Comforting

**I have nothing interesting to say. :3**

**But ah, minor time lapse. ^_^"**

* * *

><p>Septimus slowly crept up the stairs, carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands, hoping he didn't make too much noise. He wanted to check on Gold, he just hoped he didn't wake the other up.<p>

A few days had passed, and Gold was truly beginning to worry everyone. He had gotten sick a few times throughout the last couple days, he couldn't move from the bed, and he was mumbling in his sleep. The demon had heard from Silver that Gold might've had a vision of someone's death, but he prayed it wasn't true. Gold couldn't handle that kind of stress right now.

As Septimus walked up to the door, he paused, almost afraid to open the door. He hadn't told his siblings this, but he was deathly afraid of walking in there sometime and finding his little brother... dead... he wouldn't be able to handle that. Mom, Silver and BRONZE wouldn't be able to handle that. And there was no WAY his dad could handle it... Flash had lost enough as it was... another death was not something he would be able to deal with. This whole family would fall apart once and for all. Not to mention Gold was the one who kept everybody together...

Taking a deep breath, the demon walked through the door, slightly relieved to find Gold awake. However, the angel was staring at the ceiling with a far off and distant look, and it was almost like he wasn't there. Septimus hated when his brother got this look. It was always the sure sign he wasn't feeling great.

The Rorshack tried to shake this off for now and pulled a bright, slightly unconvincing smile, walking over and sitting next to his brother, easily getting the angels full attention. Upon seeing the soup, Gold chuckled, confusing Septimus as he sat the younger up.

" Aww, chicken noodle soup. "

Gold said in a slightly childish tone.

" Just like dad never made. "

Septimus couldn't help but chuckle at this, lifting up the fork and raising it towards the others lips, ignoring the rapidly melting metal of the fork between his fingers. Gold suddenly made a face and turned away from the other.

" What's wrong? "

The demon asked, getting a light moan from the angel.

" Seppy, I appreciate the gesture but... "

Gold mumbled, looking back at the other with glittering sapphire irises.

" I don't think I can eat anything without puking. "

Septimus made a face at the others words choice, almost forgetting how straight forward Gold could be before shaking it off, retaliating with his own pleading expression.

" Gold, you haven't eaten in the last couple days. "

The demon reasoned.

" I know foods not too appetizing, but it's not healthy to not eat ANYthing. Please, at least a few bites. "

Gold hummed pathetically, his stomach growling in clear protest. And Septimus hated doing this to him, he really did. But he was right. Not eating was not a good thing for the angel to be doing. Already the demon could see the other had lost a lot of weight. He had to get the angel to eat something. And he would, even if he had to force it down his throat. He hated being that aggressive, but if it came down to it, he'd do it. It was for the others own good...

Slowly, surprising the demon really, Gold leaned forward and grabbed the bowl from the fire demons hands and began to slowly eat the soup. And Septimus couldn't help but smile as he did so. At least Gold wasn't too stubborn to realize when he was right... Gold hummed seemingly happily, his animal ears moving up and down quickly a few times. A humanoids sign of obvious approval.

" This is really good Septimus. "

Gold said happily, his tail beginning to wag as well.

" I totally forgot you could cook! "

" Heheh... "

Septimus chuckled and scratched the back of his head, his face turning turning red in embarrassment.

" To be honest, I kinda forgot I could too. "

The duo shared a laugh, Septimus truly relieved to hear Gold laughing again. Gold had been so sad lately, what with the illness and not being able to do anything... had to be treacherous for such a hyper angel too... Septimus truly wished there was something he could do to help his brother out. He wished he still had a better control of his angelic powers. Then he could simply take the illness away with a spell he'd learned. Only pure angels could cast it though... and since he was a three hybrid...

Septimus sighed, trying to shake things off for now. Gold was much more important than his petty despair of not being an angel anymore. Looking up, he found said angels eyes beginning to droop before they snapped open, as if the other didn't want to fall asleep.

Had Silver been right about the vision...? And was Gold constantly getting it too? Septimus truly hoped not... again, Gold couldn't handle that kind of stress right now. But the angel DID need sleep... perhaps...

" ... Hey Gold. "

Septimus muttered, getting the angels eyes to snap open again before focusing on the demon in front of them.

" Yeah bro? "

" Scoot over a bit. "

Gold blinked, clearly confused, yet he did so without protest. Septimus smiled and slowly crawled into the bed as well, moving the empty soup bowl onto the night stand. Gold seemingly panicked to the suddenness of it all, stuttering quickly.

" S-Septimus! I-I don't wanna get you sick too! "

" Heh... "

Septimus chuckled; oh Gold of little knowledge...

" Gold, angels aren't contagious when they're sick. "

Gold blinked, slowly relaxing.

" Oh. "

The angel mumbled, smirking softly.

" Well in that case then... "

The boy soon snuggled into the sheets, a sweet smile plastered to his flushed features.

" Goodnight Seppy. "

Septimus smirked, slowly getting comfortable as well.

" Goodnight Gold. "

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... sweet little chappie. ^u^<strong>


	8. Fear

**This might be a sad chappie. Be ready.**

**Also, if anyone noticed, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter earlier, so I had to delete it and repost now. Heheh... sorry about that. ^_^"**

* * *

><p>Bronze quietly crept up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't wake his older brother. He couldn't really tell if the floorboards were creaking below him, as he couldn't hear them...<p>

The child wanted to see how Gold was doing. He hadn't been to see him much since he was sent to rest in his room. And he had begun to grow to miss the older. Gold was probably one of the few people who could really make him laugh. How defended him from those mean teenaged human bullies. And Bronze was hoping he could make the older feel a little happier. Gold was probably feeling sad by now...

Bronze quietly opened the door to his brothers room, finding the angel curled up into a ball, his back facing the younger Winchester. The child smiled softly and began to take a few steps closer, deciding it might be a good idea to take his temperature. The boy placed a hand down on the angels forehead, yelping at the feel and pulling his hand back. It was in no way burning hot like say, Septimus, but it was clearly far too hot.

Feeling a sense of dread, the child moved over to the angels night stand and grabbed a thermometer and popped it into the others mouth. His fear only increased when Gold didn't even stir. Something had to be wrong...

The boy jumped lightly, feeling a paw against his leg, looking down to find his little lion cub Rosalind looking at him with sad emerald eyes. Clearly she was worried about him.

This little cub had yellowish gold fur with a deep gold stripe on her ears and fluffy tail, and a gold crescent moon on her forehead. She also had a tuff of fur on her forehead, adding lightly to her regal appearance. The little cub was was looking at him with glittering emerald eyes, Bronze simply knowing what she wanted. The humanoid picked the cat up, petting her forehead. The cat looked up at him, giving soft mews. No one could tell what she meant, but Bronze did. She was asking if Gold was ok.

The great thing about being half animal was that they could understand other animals. Bronze couldn't hear them, but they seemed to speak just like humans when their mouth moved, so Bronze could understand them.

" I don't know Rosa. "

Bronze responded, his voice slightly whiny before letting the cub down.

" I hope he is though... things get really bad when Gold's sick, and I hope that's not happening now... "

The child slowly walked back over to his brother, finding the thermometer was done. The boy carefully plucked it from the others mouth, feeling his own mouth drop at the sight of the number.

" A hundred and... seven...? "

Bronze squeaked, feeling himself begin to shake. No... h-he had to have read that wrong. Re-reading it again, the numbers remained, and the child felt as though he was gonna collapse out of fear. 107... walking over to see Golds face, he found it to be scrunched up in pain. The angel was quaking, sweating horribly too. Something was horribly wrong... Bronze squeaked slightly and began to rush downstairs.

* * *

><p>Silver burried his face in his hands, truly close to breaking down. This was very bad... 107 was a medical emergency, and they didn't have anything to take care of it. Gold needed to see a doctor. And they all knew it as well.<p>

However, theyd been talking for a bit, and they knew they wouldn't get very far. Obviously the snow was too deep for them to drive through (not like they COULD drive anyway), and they couldn't walk there. It was too cold out for Septimus and Gold. And the winds were too strong, so Bronze would be blown away, even WITH his force fields. And Silver could probably make it, but again, there was the matter of the cold.

They needed to get Gold to the hospital though... they felt as though they were done for... that they let Gold down...

" ... Wait. "

Septimus mumbled, looking up and tapping his fang with his claws.

" This wether is very cold... perfect for the Ramirez family. Perhaps... perhaps one of them could give us a lift. "

" But it would still be too cold for Gold. "

Silver reasoned.

" That's where the fact that their family is strong comes into play. We could place Gold into a car, keep the heater running, and one of their family could carry the car to the hospital. "

The white haired humanoid could feel his eyes grow wide at this, realizing that it really COULD work! The royal family was MORE than strong enough to do so, and it would keep both Gold AND Septimus warm! This was perfect! Now they just had to hope the vampires would agree to it. And they had to find the perfect one too. Normally Silver would suggest Fatch, as he was obviously the strongest and fastest of the family, but now not so much. There was a great deal of snow outside, and Fatch was a little too... short to make it through it. So the next logical person would be-

Gold started coughing rather violently, snapping Silver from his thoughts. The demon raced to his brothers side, horrified when he found blood spilling onto the sheets. The boy made a face, looking towards Septimus with a pleading expression. Catching this with ease, the fire demon went to call the royal family.

* * *

><p>Thankfully it didn't take the vampire too long to arrive, as only about ten minutes passed since the call. Admittedly it felt like an eternity for the Winchester's, but they were terrified, so it was understandable. Septimus smiled and walked over to the prince, firmly shaking his hand before the duo immediately pulled away from the other. Made since, since they had opposite body temperatures.<p>

" Thanks for making it here so quickly Dusk. "

Septimus said softly, getting a smile from said prince. Yes, they'd called Dusk. Dusk was very fast and strong, and he was more than tall enough to make it through the snow.

" But of course. I couldn't bare the thought of not being quick and risking Gold here getting worse. "

The vampire placed his hand on Gold's forehead (the angel was in Silvers arms, wrapped tightly in a blanket) and ran a hand through his green striped bangs. Gold hummed, clenching his eyes shut before relaxing again. Dusk frowned a little, turning to the others.

" Show me to the car. "

So the brothers led Dusk to Golds car, Septimus getting in first, and Silver handing Gold to Dusk briefly so he and Bronze could get in. Soon Gold was set into their laps, Dusk closing the door behind them. The vampire then moved over to the garage door and forced it open, soon pushing the car out into the blizzard. Finally they were ready to set off. And there would be no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured I should leave you guys in suspense. ;D<strong>

**Hope this was an ok chapter, despite being a bit sad. **


	9. Lullaby for a Stormy night

**Got a minor early start on this one. Hope it's alright!**

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was AGONIZING. The Winchester's were deathly afraid of not making it there in time. They knew Dusk was going as fast as he could while remaining safe, but silently, they were wishing that he'd move a little bit faster. After all... they couldn't sugar coat it to make themselves feel better... Golds life was probably hanging at the balance right now.<p>

The heater wasn't providing enough heat, and Septimus couldn't light his hair up less it suck all the oxygen in the car, so Gold had begun to shiver again. Bronze had draped his jacket over him, hoping it would help, but it seemingly did nothing (Bronze has a long sleeved black shirt underneath his coat). The angel just couldn't seem to get warm.

Silver prayed that they'd get there soon... he was so afraid. He was so afraid he'd lose Gold... and he was afraid of what would happen if he DID lose Gold. Their family would fall apart more than it already had. Flash would distant himself again, Bronze would be crushed for a long time, Laura would be constantly crying, and Septimus and Silver himself would probably fall prey to depression. They weren't the strongest in that area. That's why they relied so much on Gold. Gold kept them upbeat and happy. He was there for everyone... they couldn't function without him...

Gold started to moan, shocking the others into looking at him. The angels eyes were clenched shut, and he was shaking more than before.

" C-c-cold... "

No one knew what to do. Septimus couldn't light up, again, it would use all of the oxygen in the car. So he simply held the angel close, hoping he still had enough warmth to keep the other warm.

Though this seemingly helped, Gold didn't seem to relax. Silver bit his lip, knowing there was only one thing that would for sure calm the other down. He might not be the best at it, but for Gold... taking a deep breath, the demon began to hum a gentle tune, easily gaining Bronze and Septimus' attention (Bronze because Septimus suddenly whipped his head in Silvers direction). Their confusion only grew when Silver began to sing.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_' This song... ' _Septimus thought, narrowing his eyes a bit. He knew this song... yes... it was the same song their mom Laura used to sing to Gold at night when he was afraid of a storm.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

Septimus found himself smiling, knowing that Silver didn't normally enjoy singing. He felt like he didn't have the voice for it. But this was beautiful. And it was so sweet that Silver was willing to sing for Gold.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Bronze smiled as well. He'd never knew if this song was beautiful on a vocal level, but he had always loved the lyrics. They were so kind and beautiful...

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Gold soon hummed, snuggling into the sheets and leaning into Septimus' torso, clearly relaxing. The fire demon smiled and gently ran a hand through his green striped bangs.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Silver took a soft pause, smiling brightly as he began to remember his mom singing this to Gold. She'd pick him up and just hold him close... and Gold would just wrap his little arms around her neck and slowly fall asleep...

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
><em>

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

Gold soon sighed, signaling he was falling asleep, a content smile left on his face. Yet Silver would hate not to finish. Slowly, he began to sing the last few lines of the lullaby.

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Septimus and Bronze found this was the last chorus, slowly singing with their brother. Bronze being a slight surprise, as the child never sang in fear of not sounding right.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Gold sighed again, finally falling asleep. The three brothers sighed themselves in relief, Bronze and Septimus wrapping an arm around Silver's shoulders. They were still so surprised Silver was willing to sing just for Gold.

Feeling the car suddenly lowered, they looked around in shock, wishing they knew what happened (the windows were covered with snow). Soon their question was answered as Dusk opened the door, reaching forward and grabbing Gold.

" I'll hurry him inside. "

He explained.

" You three get in as soon as possible. "

Just like that Dusk rushed off, leaving the trio to rush out of the car as quickly as they could. Bronze gave Septimus his jacket as well, as he needed it more. The trio huddled close, trying to keep each other warm and to keep any of them from being blown away in these harsh winds.

Finally they made it inside, Septimus almost immediately falling on all fours and shaking the snow off of himself like a dog. Another animal like trait many humanoids got. The others just hoped the snow wouldn't put out his inner flame or cause any serious problems later...

Walking into the waiting room, they were relieved to find Dusk there waiting for them. The vampire smiled and nodded, signaling Gold was now in a room. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'll end it here. It just seems like a good stopping point. Hope it was alright! <strong>


	10. Panicking

**I didn't wanna write this chapter... it's just so sad... no death, nor dark thoughts, it's just a little heart wrenching is all. I'm sorry in advanced, and I won't blame anyone for skipping over this chapter. :(**

* * *

><p>" ... Ugh... "<p>

The humanoid groaned, his head rolling to the side, feeling absolutely dreadful. He would admit he could breathe a little better, but this... this was horrible. He wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even Pyro or Jack! And he hated their freaking guts!

He tried to open his eyes, getting a splitting headache as he tried. But his curiosity was thankfully stronger than his head, and he was finally able to open them. The world around him was hazy and blurred, and strangely very white. It made him feel a little sick even, the blurring.

Swallowing thickly, he turned to the left, finding a heart monitor._ ' Wait, a heart monitor? '_ The boy thought in a panic, the beeping in the machine increasing with his fear and concern. _' Why am I attached to a heart monitor?! A-am I in the HOSPITAL?! ' _

The more and more he worried, the worse he felt. He tried moving to rush to the bathroom, or at least to the trash can, but his body wouldn't let him move. He wasn't strapped down either, and he didn't feel numb, but it was almost as though his body were actually disobeying him.

The boy whimpered a bit pathetically, feeling his body lurch a little as his sickness grew. Oh Flash what was going on? Why was he here? Why couldn't he move? The last thing he remembered was laying in bed, trying not to sleep in fear of getting that vision again, and then he was here! Why was this happening to him? Why now? Why now when he couldn't deal with it?!

Finally his body won, and the disgusting fluid spilled across the sheets.

The child gave a soft hiccup, trying not to sob as his tears fell rapidly. He couldn't help it. He was scared, alone, sick, in the hospital with no idea how he got there and he just threw up on the bed. He felt so gross... why was this happening...? ... On the slight upside, he was regaining feeling in his limbs, so he could move a little bit.

Finally footsteps could be heard racing towards him, and his eyes immediately snapped open trying to figure out who it was. However, what he saw terrified him more than being alone. It was a purple haired demon with long hair, beady black eyes and a short dress made of red. It's skin also appeared not the shade of black of a typical shadow demons, but purely that of a shadows. Only few knew the difference between the shades.

The child shrieked, trying to swat the being away.

" NO! "

He screamed, failing to notice the blanket being removed.

" Stay away from me you black eyed b****! "

Suddenly he felt a horrible poking sensation in his arm, causing him to grow drowsy._ ' No... ' _He thought in fear, shaking horribly. _' Don't sleep now... she'll kill you if you do... don't... sl-sleep... '_

* * *

><p>The boy awoke again sometime later, feeling both a little better and a little worse than before. He didn't feel nearly as sick, and his sight had cleared, but he felt incredibly weak and shaky. Like he'd been running for hours without water, or he'd stood in front of a volcano for hours and sweated too much. Dehydrated. Yes, that's it. Dehydrated and weak and shaky. He hated this feeling.<p>

Finally taking in his surrounding, he was slightly relieved to find his brothers there. Although, his relief was replaced by worry again when he saw their worried faces.

" H-hey Gold. "

Silver said softly, sitting down beside him slowly and carefully taking his hand.

" How are you feeling? "

" Um... why do you ask? "

Gold couldn't lie, he was avoiding the question. He didn't want to worry them. He saw Septimus lower his eyes, as if he hated that Gold even asked that.

" You threw up blood Gold. "

" I DID?! "

The angel yelped, hearing his heart actually skip a beat on the heart monitor. He threw up blood...? No wonder they all looked so terrified. And here he was making it worse by asking that stupid question... Flash, no wonder he felt so awful too. He'd lost a lot of blood...

" Not to mention you kind of attacked Jenette... "

Bronze mumbled softly, getting another skipped heart beat from the angel. He'd attacked Jenette?! That wasn't right! He'd attacked a purple haired demon but-! _' ... Oh s***... ' _Gold mentally cursed._ ' That demon WAS Jenette. Purple hair, and I DID get knocked out quickly. Not to mention was knocked out by a prick of the arm... d*** it I was hallucinating... '_

" Ugh... "

Gold groaned, pulling his hand away from Silver and folding his arms over his eyes, feeling horrifically stupid.

" Freakin hallucinations... "

" Ah, Gold... "

Silver mumbled, getting the angel to slowly move his arms down.

" Y-you never answered my- "

" Not good Silvs. "

Gold snapped lightly, mostly because he felt like garbage. He knew Silver would understand. He always did...

" I ah... heh... not only do I feel like an a** for attacking Jenette, but I feel horribly weak and shaky, and dehydrated and I... I... "

The angel bit his lower lip, tearing up a little.

" ... I wanna go home... "

D***... there he went again. Getting too emotional and frightening his siblings. He hated the little control he had over his emotions, but he couldn't help but feel like crying. He didn't want to be here... he'd much rather be home, on the couch, watching a movie with his bros. He didn't want to be confined to a hospital bed. He didn't want to feel like he might not wake up tomorrow. And most of all... he didn't want to keep worrying his brothers like this...

Soon he realized he was sobbing, feeling Silver gently lifting him from the bed and bringing him into an embrace. Normally he would've tried to stop crying by now, but now... now he didn't seem to have the strength to do so. So instead, he threw his arms around the younger and just let it all out. And eventually, Bronze and Septimus hugged him too.

" Please... "

He whispered, barely able to speak.

" Don't leave me... "

" Don't worry Gold. "

Silver comforted, gently rubbing his back.

" We're not going anywhere... "

* * *

><p><strong>My poor baby... this was heart breaking for me, as Gold isn't normally this sad... it hurts when I actually see him this upset too... :'(<strong>

**Im sorry for the depressing chapter everyone. I hope it was still ok though...**


	11. Donation

**I don't know how, but I somehow managed to epically throw off my sleeping schedule. That being said, I'm very tired, so I'm sorry if the chapters don't make sense, or get shorter.**

* * *

><p>Silver sighed lightly as he squirmed beneath Septimus' large wing, nuzzling a little further into the demons warm. He, Septimus and Bronze were sleeping on the floor so they wouldn't have to leave Gold, and the younger two were on either side of their fiery brother, sleeping beneath his large wings. The hospital was actually cold as well, so they were keeping each other warm this way. Septimus gave off excess fire demon heat, and Silver and Bronze helped isolate that heat so he kept warm as well. It was a win win situation. They all kept warm. They couldn't do this for Gold, but Gold had heating blankets. He'd be alright... in this sense, that is.<p>

The snowy haired demon found he couldn't sleep anymore and allowed his eyes to open slightly. He found the room a littls brighter than it had been for the past few hours. And it was brighter than it had been anywhere since the blizzard hit.

His eyes now narrowing in pure confusion, the boy wiggled his way out from beneath the others heavy wings and slowly stood up, walking over to the window. The blizzard had finally ended. All that was left was fresh snow and a sunny day. Though this was truly joyous news, Silver could only be so happy when his big brother was in the hospital...

Speaking of the angel, Silver hadn't checked to make sure he was alright yet. The demon pulled himself away from the window, sitting beside his brother, taking in his pale skin. His cheeks weren't nearly as flushed anymore, but pale, and his eyes held black bags beneath them. He was clearly getting worse, but Silver couldn't place how...

Suddenly Gold began to cough violently, nearly scaring Silver to death. What was happening to him...? Why was this happening to Gold? Why was he getting worse?

" Excuse me Silver... "

Silver jumped lightly and turned around, finding Jenette approaching him. Although, the woman was moving a bit slowly, as she was still hurting a bit from Gold's little episode the other day. Her right cheek was bruised greatly and she had a slight limp, but she seemed alright on any note. As in, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She actually said she was used to some patients doing that, but Silver still felt bad about it...

The woman stopped in front of him, handing the boy a small cup of coffee, soon sitting beside Gold and sighing in relief, holding her waist. _' Right... ' _Silver thought glumly. _' Gold kicked her there... man, I hope she didn't get another bruise there... ' _Shaking his head lightly, the boy soon sat beside her, trying to remain positive. Yet he couldn't lie and say he wasn't scared.

" I need to talk to you. "

Jenette began again, holding her clipboard close to her chest.

" You see... your brother here has lost a lot of blood and... well... to put it simply, he needs a donor or... "

Silver could feel his stomach drop upon hearing this. Gold could very well die if he didn't get a donor... Silver was so terrified right now... without really thinking, he blurted out.

" I'll do it! I'll be his donor! "

Jenette frowned lightly, toying with her bangs.

" Silver, as sweet as that is, there are a few reasons why that wouldn't work out. One, you're TERRIFIED of needles. You wouldn't let me get close to you. "

Silver blushed a bit. Sure he feared needles, but he would always allow her to stick him if it meant Gold would be ok.

" And two, whilst family members are normally suitable donors, your family has a unique bloodline. You are a demon, hence so is your blood. Gold is an angel. If you were to donate to him, it could potentially kill him faster. That being said, I'm afraid your other brothers wouldn't be suitable either. For this transfusion to work... "

The doctor lightly brushed her hand on the slumbering angels forehead, looking truly seldom.

" We'd need blood from another angel. However... well, again, your family is unique. I'm afraid finding a donor would be slim... "

Silvers heart began to hurt a bit, realizing that by the sound of it, this might be it for Gold. He was praying this wasn't true... he didn't want anything to happen to him, but Jenette was making it sound like this was it. Finding another angel with blood that matched Golds was so slim...

" Wh-what about- *yawn* "

The duo jumped lightly, turning around to find Septimus slowly standing up, looking incredibly tired.

" What about our parents? They're pure angels, and I'm sure they'd be a match. "

Silver turned to Jenette with hopeful eyes, finding the woman seemingly contemplating this. The demon crossed his fingers, praying beyond praying right now.

" ... Well... "

Jenette mumbled, blinking slowly.

" Laura might not be suitable, as she's a pure moon angel... but your father might be. His blood would probably be suitable for anyone even, since he's the angel of creation. Yes, that could work! "

Silver, Bronze and Septimus let out a cheer, watching as Jenette began to pray to the creation angel. This was a good thing! Whilst Flash couldn't heal his own children! he could always donate his blood and help Gold BIG time! Maybe even enough to help Gold get better! Oh please let Flash answer Jenettes prayers!

* * *

><p><em>Thankfully it didn't take long for Flash to arrive, Laura at his side as well so she could be there for her family. The pair of angels seemed a little saddened by the fact their children hadn't alerted them to their sons illness sooner, but that was alright so long as they could help him now.<em>

_Gold had also woken up as they moved him for the procedure, and needless to say, he was terrified. _

_As Flash laid himself down on the cot across from his child (the rest of the family wasn't allowed to be in here during the procedure), rolling his head over and looking at his son. Gold was shaking violently, his hands tightly gripping the sheets below him. Flash felt his lips curl a bit into a frown before he gave a gentle smile, reaching over and grabbing his child's hand. Gold turned to the other, his eyes even reflecting his fear. _

_" Gold, do not fear. "_

_Flash said softly, gently rubbing the boys hand with his thumb. _

_" Nothing will go wrong. I promise, it will be alright. "_

_Gold flushed lightly, soon smiling and pulling his hand away, frantically scrubbing his eyes. No doubt trying not to cry in his fathers presence. Flash smiled softly and looked back at the ceiling, waiting for Jenette to begin. _

* * *

><p>An hour passed by, the three remaining Winchester brothers pacing the waiting room nervously for the news whilst their mother simply sat there, looking very calm and serene as she drank her tea. She must've felt this way due to knowing Flash much more than her children might ever know, but it was still pleasent to see. They hated seeing her worried...<p>

Each brother was handling this in a different way. Septimus was keeping his hair on fire to relieve stress, Silver was flashing red once in a while (red eyes and psychic markings), and Bronze was fighting back tears. They were so nervous... they probably don't have to be, as Flash himself was the donor, but they couldn't help it. Gold was kinda hanging at the balance here.

Finally Jenette came into the room, glowing blood all over her. No doubt Flash's. She took a single look at the family before smiling.

" Great news! "

She said happily.

" Not only was the operation a success, but somehow the incredible light and goodness of Flash's blood managed to get rid of Golds illness! He should be up and moving by tomorrow! "

Immediately the room cheered, the boys cheering and hugging Septimus. However, since he'd been on fire for a while now, he was still blazing hot, and the duo shrieked before backing up. Although, this didn't put a damper on their mood, and they continued to cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was a little later than normal. It's been a long day. ^_^"<strong>


	12. Feeling much better

**Final chapter. Hope it wasn't too much of an... abrupt ending for anyone. Enjoy please!**

* * *

><p>Gold sighed, shuffling a bit where he awoke that morning. He was surprised to hear himself say this but he was feeling a lot better. His throat didn't hurt, he could breathe perfectly, his head didn't ache and his stomach wasn't trying to kill him anymore. He felt... well he felt wonderful truthfully.<p>

Slowly the angel pushed himself into a sitting position, finding he wasn't alone. Jenette was here too, holding a bag of ice against her cheek, typing away on her laptop with her free hand. That's right... Gold had bruised her cheek before. The angel frowned, feeling horribly guilty before he forced himself to stand, slightly shaky from the whole ordeal. The woman quickly noticed this and dropped the ice, rushing over to his side.

" Gold! "

She yelped, taking the angels hands.

" You should rest a little longer! I mean, you can always leave, but I'm afraid you're still a little shaky from the blood trans-! "

The girl suddenly yelped when the angel brought her into a hug, blushing very lightly. Jenette didn't receive hugs very often, so this was very surprising to her. The woman giggled lightly and hugged him back, gently patting his back.

" Thanks for everything Jen. "

Jenette blushed a little brighter before clearing her throat, breaking the embrace and patting the angel on the shoulder.

" D-don't mention it sweetie. Now, ah, g-go and let your family know you're up and ready to go. I'll fill out your paperwork. "

Gold smiled happily and backed up a bit, his tail wagging happily. It felt great to have something to wag about again...

" I-I'm, ah, s-sorry I- "

He began, trying to let the woman know how sorry he was about attacking her when he had that horrid hallucination, however, the woman cut him off with a simple hand raise.

" Don't be. I'm used to it. You think you're the first patient to attack me whilst they hallucinated? "

The duo began to laugh heartily at the doctors words, Gold soon walking through the doorway and into the hall. It felt good to be moving again really. He'd never liked laying about, and staying put while he was sick was just pure torture. Heheh... thinking a bit, he couldn't wait to see the look on his families face when he walked into the waiting room.

As he made it to said room, he was immediately greeted by the sound of Bronze squeaking in pure glee. A sound he would never get tired of hearing. The young creature jumped up and rushed over to the angel, giving him the tightest hug Bronze had ever given the other. And Gold couldn't help but tear up a bit at how much his baby brother cared for him.

Soon Septimus and Silver were hugging him too, the warmth from the older actually a bit on the burning side- most likely due to him being so happy- but Gold didn't mind much. He simply accepted it, willing his wings to reappear in a burst of sparkles, and slowly wrapped them around his siblings.

Suddenly his brothers disbursed, leaving the angel a little sad before he realized why they did so. His parents were heading his way, holding hands and smiling warmly in his direction. Once again Gold could feel his tail wagging, feeling happy that his parents actually came here to help him. He would've thought they'd be too busy. The happy couple were soon embraced by the emotional angel, hugging him back just as tightly.

" Come on honey. "

Laura said softly, patting her child's back and slowly pulling away.

" We should go. I'm sure Jenette has some things to do, and we shouldn't bother her. "

" Would you like us to stay with you for the day, Gold? "

Flash asked lightly, folding his hands in front of him.

" We would enjoy making sure you are completely well. "

Gold smiled warmly, feeling happier than he could express. His parents were willing to take a break from their heavenly duties to make sure he was alright. They surely had a lot to do, they always did. And yet they were willing to put it on hold for his sake. And even his brothers were willing to sacrifice a lot for him. They'd proven this by taking care of him. Silver was willing to clean up after him and make sure his fever didn't get too high, Septimus made sure he ate and rested, and Bronze kept him company and made sure he was comfortable. Gold didn't want to sound stupid or anything... but he felt like he was the luckiest angel alive. He had such a wonderful family. Sure they all had their own little problems, but they'd do anything for each other. And that said everything.

Slowly Gold nodded, indicating he meant yes he'd want them to stay, and slowly allowed them all to lead him out of the hospital and into the cold snow outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! Gold is such a sweetheart, and he's right too. This family is perfect. I hope this was a good last chapter! ;D<strong>


End file.
